Blue Hawk
Appearance Benjamin R. Johnston is a twenty-year-old man, a little muscular, short brown hair, green/blue eyes, and often wears an officer's uniform and a jumpsuit, he wears a special jumpsuit when wearing the H.A.W.K. suit. Personality Ben is a wild ace pilot, always looking for action in the skies. He's also patriotic, wants to defend his country from enemies. History Benjamin R. Johnston was born in December 12th, 1988, in Oak Ridge, Tennessee. He enjoyed airplanes and know that someday he'll be a pilot. His father James Johnston was a USAF pilot in the Vietnam War, 1980 Iranian Hostage Rescue, 1983 US invasion of Grenada, 1986 US bombing of Libya, and the Gulf War. Ben always enjoyed the air-strip near their home and wanted to go up in the air. one day his father took him up in the plane and saw the entire town from the air, he took flying lessons for Pesticide. He took planes and karate as hobbies during his childhood. After the 9/11 attack in NYC, his father was assigned to 'Operation: Enduring Freedom' he and his squadron was awarded. At the age of eighteen and school graduation, he enrolled in the United States Air Force Academy, becoming one of the best pilots in the USAF. October 11, 2008, he volunteered to test one of the air force's new weapon, the H.A.W.K. suit, designed to fly at high altitudes and hold various weapons to strike enemies from the air and/or the ground. After several successful missions in Brazil, Morocco, Russia, and Chile, he became a hero, given the name Blue Hawk. He worked for the underground CIA operation known as the 'Patriot Birds' and patrols the world from the skies in a small aircraft known as The Bird's Nest with a crew of human operators working for the CIA to help give him upgrades for the suit. June 2012: He, along with Jade, Rachel and others fought against the Skyway Patrol and the ones who are loyal to them and the Obama government after the truth of the Skyway Patrol's true agenda and origins are revealed. Both the Skyway Patrol and the Patriot Birds project collapses in the end and the former employees of the Patriot Birds found jobs at Anderson Tech Industries, Ben also got a new HAWK suit that are ten times improvements than the government-issued suits. He and Jade Henderson begin in a romantic relationship. Powers & Abilities Enhanced Fighting Skills: '''Ben's range fighting skills from kick-boxing to karate. '''Marksman: '''Ben's skills in firearms is high. '''Flight Skills: '''His flying lessons at home and training in the USAF is extreme. H.A.W.K. suit The High Attitude Weaponry Kraxon suit given by the United States Air Force to test and therefore becoming a hero. After the fall of the Skyway Patrol and the Patriot Birds, He got a new HAWK suit from Anderson Tech Industries with improved weapons, targeting system, and stronger armor. '''EKE Generator: '''the electro-klaxon energy generator powers the suit and the recharge source is in the high atmosphere (which recharges while in the air which is the same generator that powers the Bird's nest. '''Armor: '''the armor in the H.A.W.K. suit is made of Neotitanium/Copper alloy, giving him resistance of high attitudes, gunfire, and explosions. '''CPU system: '''the suit's CPU system is highly advanced, giving him abilities from target locations to scanning. '''Flight Pack: '''the suit's flight pack is made out of the F-22 Raptor engines into the small pack installed in the back and bottom of the feet. H.A.W.K's Weapon System the weapon system contains various guns from jet fighters, can be used both in the air and on the ground and fires at high velocity. '''M1919 Browning Machine Guns: The M1919 Browning is a.30 caliber medium machine gun that was widely used during the 20th century. It was used as light infantry, coaxial, mounted, aircraft, and anti-aircraft machine gun by the U.S. and many other countries, especially during World War II, the Korean War, and the Vietnam War. Although it began to be superseded by newer designs in the latter half of the century (such as by the M60 machine gun), it remained in use in many North Atlantic Treaty Organization (NATO) countries and elsewhere for much longer. It is very similar in design to the larger .50 in (12.7 mm) M2 Machine Gun, which is also a Browning-designed weapon and is still in NATO service. Many M1919s were rechambered for the new 7.62 × 51 mm NATO round and served into the 1990s, as well as up to the present day in some countries. The United States Navy also converted many to 7.62 mm NATO, and designated them Mk 21 Mod 0; they were commonly used on river craft in the 1960s and 1970s in Vietnam. the suit wields four miniature M1919 machine guns, two in each gauntlet. '''GE M134 Minigun: '''The Minigun is a 7.62 mm, multi-barrel machine gun with a high rate of fire (up to 6,000 rounds per minute), employing Gatling-style rotating barrels with an external power source. In popular culture, the term "minigun" has come to refer to any externally powered Gatling gun of rifle caliber, though the term is sometimes used to refer to guns of similar rates of fire and configuration, regardless of power source and caliber. Specifically, minigun refers to a single weapon, originally produced by General Electric. The "mini" of the name is in comparison to designs that use a similar firing mechanism but larger shells, such as General Electric's earlier 20 mm M61 Vulcan. the suit wields a GE M134 Minigun on a rotater rack on the back. '''Rocket Pods: '''the two rocket pods fires various amounts of rockets at enemies, located in the gauntlets. '''Missiles Launchers: '''the missile launchers hold various amounts from air-to-air to air-to-ground missiles, located in the shoulder pads. '''Rail Guns: '''rail guns that shoot energy pulse at high velocity, located in the suit's wrist. '''Bombs: '''bombs, the size of coin purses can be dropped from the air or thrown at enemy vehicles. Quotes *SKYDIVE!!!!!!!! *DO A BARREL ROLL!!!!!!!! *This is what I call Rider in the Sky. *Nothing's better that view the entire world from the wild blue yonder. Trivia *Blue Hawk's theme is the Sky Target Theme. *Blue Hawk's battle theme is After Burner Climax Soundtrack: Volcanic Islands *The suit can be compared to Marvel's Iron Man and War Machine. *The character is a reference to my older brother who's in the Air Force Category:Male Category:Heroes Category:Technologists Category:Flight/Levitation Category:Characters Category:Earth One Category:Earth Two